HE IS MINE
by bellabambina248
Summary: Kakashi's ways broke up Kotetso and Izumo. now that kakashi is a one man's man, whats in the future for him and iruka?... beware! spanking, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!:D

well this is my first ever yaoi,, or fan fiction! so please be nice to for the bad grammar , english is not me 1st lang. hope you enjoy it.. this is still a draft. i will add more chapters if you like!

please review:D

I start by talking about Kotetso and Izumo, But kakashi and iruka are the real couple. I was just introducing some background! i will add more humor if there was a next time:D

-------------------------------------------

Kotetso put down his head onto his crossed fingers, and slid down his chair and continued to stair at Izumo's back. He sighted and struggled to gather his courage to utter out a few words. After all, the awkward silence has gone for too long.

"Hey Izumo, are you… are you still mad at me?" Kotetso said hesitantly. He hoped that Izumo would see the look of shame and guilt on his face. But he received no answer; Izumo didn't even flinch or peek at him.

He felt worthless. Kotetso looked around his shoulder to make sure no one was there, and sat up to put his hand on Izumo's back. He started stroking gently Izumo's back to calm him down. Izumo has always loved this sensation, but he was too much pain to feel it now.

"I know what I did was unforgivable… I will never forgive myself for… I never meant to hurt you"

"Yeah sure… It is so **Not **obvious that cheating on me with kakashi would actually hurt" Izumo raised his voice heatedly. Still not looking at Kotetso, he twisted his back to signal for mate to move his hand, but instead kotetso clinched Izumo's shirt his fists. The same hand that used to relieve Izumo, now felt like a burden.

He turned and shouted at him, "get you hand off my back, **get it off**, you lost you right to touch me the day you touched him"

Tears piled up in the corner of his eyes but he didn't bother to wipe them, instead he placed his hand on his throbbing heart, and stared directly into Kotetso's eyes. "Apparently I didn't mean much to you… I wasted 6 years of my life being there for you, shame on you… no shame on me for being a fool". He stood up and stormed away.

The last few month, has been a nightmare to the old duo. Everything Kotetso said hurt izumo. every pain izumo felt , stung Kotetso ten time as hard. They were joined at the hip , now they can hardly sit together without sobs and whimpers. What happened?

--------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------

Kotetso was banished to the book store until for Izumo to finish cleaning the house. It was that time of the week; izumo swears that a trace of clutter follows kotetso everywhere. The poor guy was trying to pass time flipping through a magazine when he heard a familiar sound. _Was that kakashi's cough?, is a new itcha itcha book out? _

He followed to where the sound was. Not to his surprise, it was the adult section. Go figure! Kakashi had three magazines spread infront of him. Kotetso didn't really know what to think. _Why three book! And what is that! Kakashi is gay O.O _he glanced into the magazines, into kakashi's face, and then back to the exposed pages. I will not describe what he saw, but lets just say the **K** in **K**akashi is for **k**inky!

"ita ita… hello Kotetso sempai" said kakashi while rubbing the back of his head. A pink hue covered the embarrassed smirk... but his face wasn't pink enough for that type of situation.

"………yes… hi" kotetso was in another world, his mouth open, eye brows almost collided with his hair line. His face was turning blue; apparently he forgot how to breathe.

"I think you should breath now… really … I think you might faint"

"Kakashi- sempai, are you gay?"

Kakashi gave out a gulp of air; he knew he had to answer.

"Well, not exactly…. I think I am curious… I am afraid I am a bit confused"

"oh, well that's normal"

"kotetso", kakashi dropped the suffix. (Kakashi, What are you thinking!)

"I am almost 30, I shouldn't be confused like a hormonal teenager" kakashi looked concerned.

"Would you care if I asked you some questions? I mean how did you know?"

Afterwards, Kakashi duped Kotetso into take a stroll with him. He was allegedly asking him a few innocent questions to figure out his sexuality. Some how these kinds of conversations with kakashi ended the same way. In the bed, kitchen, bathroom, may be the garden, you don't really know where you will end at with kakashi.

That night kotetso went back to his home to discover that Izumo prepared his favorite meal but feel asleep waiting for him. Remorse filled his insides and strangled his heart. _How could I do something so stupid_?

He didn't want to lose Izumo, and he didn't want to hurt him. However, it had to be done. May be he will be forgiven.

He went to the couch which Izumo had fallen asleep on, and planted his hand on Izumo's shoulder. He started shaking it softly to wake him up.

"Oh… you're back… did I fall asleep? … I am so hopeless I ruined your surprise… hey tetso, is something wrong? … Why aren't you answering me? … What's wrong? … Why are you crying?"

From here on, everything just got worse. Izumo decided that six years shouldn't be wasted over one mistake. He promised he will try to forget and forgive. Yet it hasn't been the same since then. Kotetso spent the next two month beginning for forgiveness. He was apologetic in everything he did. Sadly, Izumo was too inconsolable to notice.

Kakashi opened the bathroom door, and glanced inside with a skittish look on his face. He could see Iruka's nude arm, but he wanted more. So he revealed his shanen gun and took another look, to see all of Iruka's back. He nipped his bottom lip but was interrupted. A placid knock on the door graped his attention for a second but he decided who ever it is can wait. He turned to look back only for his head to slam into hit iruka's.

"Naughty boy, you'd think you know better than to spy on your sensei showering… he might just punish you" iruka warned, but his voice had more sex in it than menace. He pulled kakashi's right ear teasingly for a sec, then laid a firm slap in kakashi's butt.

"Bad boy… you deserve more punishment" He murmured

Kakashi walked towards iruka until he could feel the heat of iruka's breath on his lips. "Do you want to punish me… sensei?" he gently bit iruka's bottom lip and nibbled on it before iruka could answer. He moved his head back, he could see that iruka wanted his kiss. However, kakashi was a bit of a sadist. He was close barely for iruka's lip to want him, but didn't let there lips meet. "Or may be you want me to make it up for you?" he said seductively.

"Sensei" iruka corected kakashi's to let him know who is in charge.

"Let me think, taking all of you clothes off, puting you over my knee, and then enjoying giving you and old fashion spanking all night?" he said while he held kakashi's chin with his fingers. He tried to pull kakashi's lip, but there was no chance kakashi would give in his dominance.

"Or let me suck and fuck you all night" kakashi finished Iruka's sentence, and continued "sensei"

At this moment, someone started slamming at the door. Apparently, the neglected visitor was out patience.

Iruka, displeased with the interruption, ran to the door and opened it.

"What" he shouted

Izumo stood there clenching his fists.

dont forget to review,, tell me if you want me to write the next chapie!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! thanks :D:D for the encouraging reviews!! hope you like this chapter! it has more spanking and hotness towards the end! dont forget to review! pretty please:P!

* * *

**At this moment, someone started slamming at the door. Apparently, the neglected visitor was out patience.**

**Iruka, displeased with the interruption, ran to the door and opened it.**

**"What" he shouted**

**Izumo stood there clenching his fists.**

The tear stains covered his suntanned cheeks. He had been standing there for 30 minutes deciding if he should knock or not, but somehow he was out of breath. He looked sad… no he looked fuming. He wanted an explanation that has been due for two month. Why did kakashi sleep with kotetso, although he knew this would hurt his friend? Was the single pleasure of one night worth it? That was it; **he will to punch kakashi right in the face. He will tell him off. He will tell iruka about the true person kakashi is.**

Kakashi glanced at him from behind iruka. He was just finished pulling his mask up.

"**KAKASHIIII**" kotetso cried out at the top of his lungs. Naruto swore he heard that spiteful shriek ten miles away.

**Now, now, he will punch him. Now he will have his revenge.**

But what's that look on iruka's face… surprise… shock… _he doesn't know! _Iruka looked taken-aback as he tried to shield kakashi, he obviously didn't know. Now, Izumo was hesitant. He could punch kakashi, but that pain will only upset kakashi for a second. Iruka was going to carry the pain inside of him for the rest of his life. He knows how it feels to be betrayed, and to know that your love counted for nothing. Izumo was the only one who knew that iruka started dating kakashi 6 month ago, but he kept it a secret. _He will cry… He will cry for kakashi… it will hurt him more… I can't do that to my friend… I can't do that to anyone. _

Izumo bent his head down in anguish; he couldn't tolerate looking at kakashi's half masked face. The tears and the whimpers were back. Iruka felt sorry for him, although he didn't know why his buddy was crying. He put his hand on him to tried to comfort him.

"what's wrong izumo? … What's hurting you? ... Everything will be alright" Iruka consoled.

He pulled Izumo into his chest and embraced him. He could feel Izumo's body trembling. The strange thing was, izumo wanted to stay like this forever. That was the most heartfelt hug he has had in a while. Iruka is a good person…

Kakashi slowly backed off to his room. Although he had an indifferent gaze on his face through out the situation, he was actually scared to death. He couldn't bear losing Iruka. He didn't know that the day he gave in to his lust. He didn't know that he would love iruka this much.

A while after that, he heard the door shut. He went out, and saw iruka drowning in his tears. _Oh no, did he tell him. _

"Iruka … I can explain"

"That is… so… I don't believe it…" every word was followed by a whimper

"It is just that …"

"Cheaters don't deserve that… they don't deserve tears"

"iruka"

"I feel for bad for Izumo… he is shedding tears for that bastard"

_Good, he doesn't know. _Kakashi felt a burden lifted from over his chest.

"So why are you crying if kotetso doesn't deserve your tears"

"cau …se izumo… is boken… I know how that feels"

Kakashi walked up to Iruka, and wiped the tears off his cheeks. A soft kiss followed over iruka's left cheek, then one over his scar.

"You tears can't help him… your support will" said kakashi, hoping that Izumo won't reconsider telling iruka. He can't help it. Kotetso, iruka, and Izumo were called trouble trio through out high school.

"Now, cheer up… I have some place I want to take you"

Kakashi was literally dragging Iruka across konoha.

"Where are we going?"

"We are almost there"

"kakashi. Seriously slow down, I need to catch my breath"

"No way… it a good exercise for you by the way… you have been sitting way too long behind your desk sensei… you need to work out"

"Kakashi, you are such a slave driver" Iruka blurted to himself

"Ah… did you say something?"

"Never mind… you are hopeless" Iruka gave up and let kakashi drag him back and forth.

A few Minutes later, Iruka yelled out: "no we won't"

"shhhhhh"

Lowering his voice now aware of the situation, Iruka whined, "We will not sneak into the school at the middle of the night… what if we get caught?"

"C'mon! Ninja extraordinaire! We can go in and out and no one will notice"

"You are shameless"

It took less 2 minutes for Iruka to give in to kakashi's scheme. Now, they were in Iruka's class room.

"ahh.. konahamaro forgot his assignment again… oh… he will be in detention for life" Iruka seemed to taken over by his sensei tendencies. When he snapped out of it, he saw kakashi staring at him while sitting at a desk. That look worried him, he had seen it before. Is the kinky kakashi about to be released? … _nooooo_… his body still hasn't recovered from last time.

"I have always wanted to do this"

"Do what?"

"You have been very bad, sensei"

Although iruka's legs were itching him to let them sprint out of kakashi's sight, he stayed against his better judgment. _He is gonna catch me anyway._

"noooo… I have been really good" he said while waving his hands desperately.

"No you haven't"

"Yes I have"

"No"

"Yes"

"I will punish you anyway"

"Okay, I can see that" he gulped and tried to mentally prepare himself.

"Now let's take these clothes off… let's start with the hair band"

Now kakashi was in control, Iruka had to obey every single order… he knew what consequence he would face if he didn't.

Iruka slid his hand into his hair and pulled the hair band out.

"Now, take it all off, piece by piece" Kakashi smirked in pleasure, and stared at iruka waiting to be entertained.

Iruka started unbuttoning his olive green shirt, took it off and folded it and put it on the desk beside him. He pulled his under shirt up. His embarrassment started to appear on his face, but he was glad that his shirt, now up, covered his face. However, soon enough he was shirtless, and feeling the chilly sting in the air. His nipples were getting harder and harder. I wonder, was he cold or just turned on?

Now the tough part has arrived, he had to take his pants and boxers down. His face was bright red by this point. He didn't know if he should just do it and get it over with, or take it off slowly to prolong the few minutes before is punishment"

"Come on… I wanna see all of you now… you can slow down the process but you will end up naked and over my knees both ways"

Iruka let out a whimper; he knew what was in the making. He took them off as fast as he can. Now he stood naked, his hand could only cover so little.

"Now, I am the sensei" kakashi ordered.

"Yes, sensei"

Kakashi signaled for iruka to bend over his knees. The fidgety iruka complied without any resistance. A harsh smack fell over Iruka's behind forcing him to yelp. It was too hard for a first slap; it even left a red blush over iruka's rear. But that was kakashi, iruka expected it.

Smack! Smack! Smack Smack Smack! Smack Smack Smack Smack!

"Are you learning you lesson"

"Yes--s"

Kakashi then landed ten whacks across each cheek so fast; iruka didn't even get the chance to breathe in between smacks.

"ooooooww"

"Did you forget something Iruka… what do you call me?"

"gomenasai… sensei". Although the spanking just started two minutes ago, iruka was already biting his lips to contain his urge to scream. A few tears were now sliding midway down his face.

"That's better" kakashi admired the crimson red rear sitting infront of him. He paused for a second to get something from his pocket. Iruka dread that break…

Kakashi pulled out a black strap (WTF!! He keeps a strap his pocket… duh! What do you think he keeps in his make out paradise book?)

"Kakashi… ohh … I mean sensei… that's enough… by bottom really hurts… and you know I hate that strap… it always leaves it with marks all over it" Iruka blurted out, avoiding to say the word bottom twice since it makes him so Uncomfortable. The shy iruka just called his butt "it".

"Marks?!" Kakashi exclaimed. "That's even better… it lets you know you only mine" kakashi let out a teasing grin.

Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat …Swat Swat Swat Swat …. A very very hard Swat Swat

"ahhhhhhhhhhh", iruka reached out to protect his behind. Kakashi gripped his hand, and restrained it.

"Don't - Swat- you - Swat- dare - Swat- put - Swat Swat Swat - your - Swat- hand THERE" Kakashi disciplined Iruka for his mistake. Oh! That was one hell of a discipline! Iruka's legs were flying in the air, he was jerking back and forth.

"Did you learn you lesson?"

"I am sorry sensei, there wont be a next time I swear"

Kakashi, then gazed at the punished rear. It had a dark shade of red, which was very clear even though iruka's bottom was tanned. Even more, iruka seemed shaken as if the echo of the slaps was still in his ears.

Kakashi started rubbing the sore bottom, and then lifted iruka's body so that iruka would be straddling him face to face. Iruka bought up his hands to cover his tears but kakashi held his hands away, and laid a soft kiss on iruka's lips. Iruka was relieved… that kiss meant his spanking is over.

He reached out his hand and dug his fingers into the shiny silver hair of kakashi. Kakashi pulled Iruka's hip close.

"ahh" iruka's rear was sensitive to touch.

The kiss resumed after a jiffy to breath. This time, kakashi's tongue started invading Iruka's mouth; discovering it, tasting it, and enjoying it.

The nude iruka felt kakashi fasten his grip around his hips and start jerking him back and forth. The exposed member was rubbing against the bulge in Kakashi's pants. Iruka stretched his hand take off kakashi's shirt. Kakashi paused, smirked devilishly.

"Corner time"

"What?!"

"Go face the wall right now, mister!"

"But…"

"Do you miss the strap?"

Iruka got the point, and went to face the wall. That was so typical of sadist kakashi.

Kakashi started playing with the book in the class room shelf trying to get his thoughts away from the nude, sweaty, hard iruka.

Exactly five minutes passed, he went and stuck his body to iruka's back.

"Don't move until I tell you" he whispered in the disciplined boy's ear.

Kakashi began to slide his hand up and down Iruka's back. Then extended one arm and held iruka's shaft while his other hand was on iruka's chest. He was playing with his nipple; gently twisting, pulling, flicking. He jolted his hand back and forth over the rock hard dripping member. Iruka was struggling to stay put, and silent his moans. Kakashi's sensual kisses long iruka's collar bone and neck were driving him to his limit.

"Do you like that?"

"Kakashi sensei…. I can't hold it any more"

"You know what to do"

"Beg? … Please sensei, make me cum"

"good boy"

Right when kakashi was tightening his grip and lifting iruka's hip with the other hand… they heard a noise…

Who is it?

* * *

Sorry for the ending:D i think i am similar to kakashi in that way!


	3. Chapter 3

here is chapter three... ahh! it drove me crazy.. anyway i tried to do my best.. the next ch will be better... and i will add a new twist... a very hot one!

please review and leave some comments... i need to know someone is reading!!!

oh i will start a new fiction... tell me what anime, or couple would u like:D

* * *

**Right when kakashi was tightening his grip and lifting iruka's hip with the other hand… they heard a noise…**

**Who is it?**

"Stay here" kakashi whispered as he walked off to inspect the noise. Iruka stayed back to put on his clothes.

_The same thing has to happen every time… why don't I ever get to cum… I am telling you; I am getting really frustrated. _Iruka, out of the blue, felt kakashi's hand snatch him and pull him in to a large cupboard at the corner of the class.

"What the hell, kakashi, I didn't finish putting on…" kakashi interrupted him

"shhhh… someone is coming"

The cupboard, obviously, was awfully cramped. The half nude body almost fused with the sweaty kakashi. You can imagine, how painful iruka's starving erection must have felt.

"I bet you are enjoying this, aren't you? ... Such a perv" Iruka mumbled. He wanted someone to blame for the horrible ordeal he was going through.

Kakashi glanced at him, and raised his eyebrow. It was dark, Iruka couldn't really see kakashi's look, but he sensed a signal from kakashi to shut up. He knew he had to be silent, or else they would have been caught. _What if I get caught… how will I be able to face the other teachers…enough about that… oh no…I might get fired… tsunade sama will kill me… the parents will think I am a menace to their children… MY LIFE IS OVER_

At this point he felt kakashi move, so his thoughts automatically shifted. _Who the hell he thinks he is… spanking me… why do I always let him do this kinky stuff to me… Ah my butt hurts… kakashi if you can hear what I am saying get your knee away from my ass_ ( he was hoping for telepathy)_… isn't what you did to "it" enough… why do you keep a strap in your pocket anyway…DO YOU THINK I AM SOME KIND OF WHORE!... I love you, you kinky pervert…_

"I can't hear the footsteps anymore" kakashi said as he opened the cupboard door.

He got out and offered iruka his hand to get up. Iruka was about to start screaming at him, but he felt a gentle kiss on his hand. Kakashi pressed his lips onto Iruka's tender skin.

"My fault iruka"

"it's okay… I am used to it anyway… who was it?" all the bad thoughts disappeared

"I don't know… probably another couple or something"

"When did the school become wh…(gulp)…house?"

"waaa" kakashi put his hand behind his ear " did you say something ?"

Iruka mischievously punched kakashi in the shoulder. He was so obviously asking for it. Kakashi pushed him into the corner, and picked up where they left off.

The butterfly kisses made their way from the cheek-bone, neck, chest, until just over his needy erection. He felt kakashi's tongue fondling the tip of his member. A firm hand wrapped itself around the base and thrust up and down the shaft. It felt so good, but the warmness that over came him was even more pleasurable. He was being swallowed more and more into kakashi's passionate orifice. More was taken in with every sway. The taste of pre-cum encouraged kakashi to go faster and deeper.

"ah" he moaned and dug his hand into silver locks. He tried to pull him in faster and faster, he almost choked kakashi. However, he finally came into the hot mouth.

He relaxed his tense body, and dropped down to sit next to kakashi. He set his head on the jounin's shoulder. It was an emotional day for him.

"iruka…"

"yeah"

"don't sleep yet…I still need to…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhhh" Izumo grasped his abdomen and fell to the ground. His eyes rolled back under his lids, the headache was putting his through inconceivable suffering. He was distracted, by an unthinkable pain; as if his guts were being hacked.

"Kotestso" he called out for help… that's the name he is used to calling… sadly kotestso moved out the morning before. Izumo finally asked him to.

"you bastard…I need you" he is not there, " I need you"…

The light slowly faded taking away all the pain…

---

The Light emerged again for a brief instant.

_What's going on? Where am I? Why …_

Izumo blacked out again. Luckily, this time he was in the hospital. Akhimaro and Kiba sniffed him out, and managed to get him to the ER on time.

"I don't believe Izumo could do something like that… I am sure it is just a mistake" Kiba shook his head.

"I doubt that… you can't glug down a bottle of pesticide by mistake" Genma replied as he drowned into his own thoughts and nipped on his senbon.

"What would make him do something like that" kiba wondered

"What ever it is… it drove him off the edge… we should call kotetso, he is the closest person to him" Genma stood up, and prepared to go search for kotetso.

"He was lucky… Kiba found him on time… you were there to help genma…I wonder why Kotetso wasn't there" Tsunade's voice surprised the two males.

The blur on Izumo's eye was dying away. His lids parted gently. **SLAP **A blow fell on his face out of nowhere… _Kotestso, is that you? _It's iruka.

"Iruka"

He stood over Izumo's bed.

"How could you?"

"Iruka, let him rest first" tsunade reminded

The scene was becoming lucid to Izumo. Iruka and tsunade were standing over his bed, while kiba was lying on a coach at the back of the room. Tsunade looked worried, kiba looked upset, and iruka looked… like his is barely hanging to his heart. _I worried him sick… I know… I am sorry_

"how could you do something like that?" Iruka scolded regardless of what tsunade said "... what if kiba didn't find you… you just quit like that… what was I supposed to do?… damn it… he doesn't deserve you …move on… if someone I love cheated on me… I would have…"

"SHUT UP" Izumo interrupted. "Shut up iruka… just shut up" the cry was shockingly loud for someone in his condition.

"You …"

"I am hopeless, I am lost… but I am not your lost case sorry to bother you"

"Bother me… you thi/"

Izumo interrupted again "Everything is just a fairy tale isn't it iruka… cheats on me… forget… right... you know nothing" His voice seemed to carry some sort of grudge. But Grudge? Towards iruka? … the one who always cheered him on… he would have thought it more wisely… except he only wanted vent.

"I ran out of tears okay!" he wiped away the tears from over his cheeks "I ran out of… It stung too much… I couldn't take it anymore"

"You can't begin to understand what I feel… you stupid idiot… now get out… I don't want to see you again… GET OUT…F**K OFF" he picked up the first thing he could get his hand on, and throw it full power towards iruka.

_I am such a low life… how can I hurt iruka…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi shuddered when he saw iruka come out. he could hear Izumo's roars.

"Come let's go home" Kakashi tired to comfort, but iruka sat on the bench instead.

"Sorry kakashi, you can leave without me, I will stay here"

"but he just screamed at you" _you have to leave, I cant trust leaving you with him right now, I cant bear losing you_

"He doesn't know what he is saying… I will stay here and keep an eye on him"

"He asked you to leave"

"Well I am not leaving, you leave", iruka was so obviously agitated

"I have a mission",_ is he going to blame me if I leave_, kakashi thought

"I will try to go and find someone to replace me on the mission… I will be back" that might have been the first time kakashi has ever put anyone before his job…

------------------------------------

:D please comment and review:D


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go:D ch4... i hope you enjoy it! please rate and review... should i write more?

* * *

Izumo opened his eyes and watched the dog ninja gazing at the ceiling. _ He hasn't left yet. _He heaved a sigh grabbing kiba's attention.

"hey… you're finally up"

"how long has it been?"

"5 or 6 hours… you needed some good sleep"

"You should go now… I am really sorry I was such a burden"

"Its okay man… we all pass through this one time or another"

kiba was unexpectedly clam, and accepting. The inferno head didn't scold him as would have been probable.

"I bet Iruka hates me now", the words escaped izumo's mouth. He wasn't dear to kiba, but kiba was the only one there. He needed to voice his thoughts.

"You think… you are lucky man… that guy didn't leave even after you almost stoned him in the head"

"What do you mean?" he was staggered, but it was something iruka would do.

"he didn't leave… he has been waiting in the hole… if I were him, I would have cussed you and ditched you…no insult intended" Kiba tried to be as crafty as possible in his reproach. He masked the harsh words with a joke… that none of them laugh about… Izumo felt guilty… Kiba understood.

"If you don't mind me asking izumo-san… why did you try to…?"

"Well you have the right to ask after what I have put you through… It's pitiful, isn't it? This will sound silly but I just wanted to get away… from this… from the pain…sorry" Izumo pouted his mouth, almost cutely. He didn't want to trouble kiba any more.

"yeah … you don't have to be sorry… it's your life anyway… so now you got away? Do you feel better?" kiba wasn't asking, he was reflecting. The words hit Izumo profoundly. What did he hope to gain? He didn't really want to die, or else he wouldn't have screamed for help. So what was the point? Attention may be… he needed to be cared for??

"Even worse…kiba"

"Is it kotestso?"

"**How did you know!**" Izumo's expressions changed. He was taken aback by Kiba's wit. _How did he know… am I so obvious?_

"He is not here… he is always here… relationships are hard huh!" Kiba was opening up… being thoughtful and candid. "Secrets… they way you down… so I will tell you my secret… shino"

"Yes" izumo was now more curious in kiba's secret than his grief.

"He said he loved me" Kiba looked away from the indignant man and sighed.

"What did you do?"

"Oh man… he is soooo possessive and needy … I am not that guy… I don't like being tied down", he made sure his "soooo" said it all.

"So you turned him down" izumo was disappointed… the hush-hush wasn't that Hush hush after all… everyone knew shino had it for kiba.

"I love him… I mean I still don't want to be tied down… but I regret letting him go anyway… ironic huh!" kiba let out gurgle moaning go- Figure.

"You can still confront him"

"People never listen when they are hurt… you should know that"

_I get what you are saying, _Izumo mulled over.

"I am too much of a chicken after all… I can't be honest to my feelings…poor ahikmaro has to bear up with me" ring any bells.

_When did kiba grow up so much! _Izumo felt more at ease talking to such a perceptive ear.

"What a shameful ninja am I… well I am not much of one anyway… guarding gates isn't really an A ranked mission… I failed… yet… us… me and him… seemed like the best part of me…" he wailed a bit but swallowed down his tears… "but it wasn't meant to be"

"hahaha… I don't know about you… but guarding the gate is soo freaking awesome… just imagine if you weren't there, konoha would be a public park for psychos… oh and can't you call kotetso… I mean I don't know what he did… he seems to be taking it pretty bad himself… he dropped off the face of the earth"

"He is probably slacking at the bar or something…probably drinking syrup shots…syrup!" Izumo was sickened by the idea that someone actually does syrup shots… kotetsto was fixated on syrup… syrup and chocolate cake… syrup flavored tooth-paste… syrup lube which defied the purpose but wasn't actually that bad!

Kiba raised an eyebrow… Izumo's thoughts were too obvious for him to feel comfy… enough with syrup!

"genma looked for him everywhere…" _genma with syrup that would be tasty,,, yum yum!_

"Say what izu-san… I will tell shino, if you take kotetso back"

"How is this good for me… what kind of rip-off is that?"

"com'on you don't want me stealing kotetso, do you?" Kiba joked, smirked, and poked out his tongue.

"you can have him!" izumo forgot about his pain… wow how could he forget just like that… he yearned to be happy… he longed to smile… Izumo pretend to be okay with the idea of kotetso with another man. He wasn't!

------- (Well there is much more to be said, but since this scene has gone for so long, I will just jump to the next one) ----

Iruka entered the room, crossed his arms, and glared. Kakashi just gave him a speech about how he should not over react since Izumo is laid up and susceptible. Out with what kakashi said, he wasn't not gonna let his friend waste his life.

"iruka… I am sorry"

"Bastard… you throw it at my face … now I have two scars" iruka tried to uplifted the tension.

"Iruka… I think I will take kotetso back", an unexpected declaration.

"Stupid" he couldn't help but smile… he was happy his friends were going to get back together… they can figure out their problems later… although izumo was really selling himself cheap… still beats drinking pesticides and blacking out.

"Cause shino needs me"

"wha"

"oh well… I guess I don't need the speech I have prepared anymore" he tugged back a piece of paper into his pocket (kakashi keeps straps, iruka keeps ready made speeches since he is anal retentive, what a strange couple!)

-------------

Iruka rest facedown, nude after his relieve. Kakashi stroked his back, while ogling at icha icha.

"I am glad it's over"

"emmm"

"Kakashi, are you alright? the book is upside down"

_It was never going to be over, _kakashi thought. What happened earlier than day troubled him. His meeting with kotetso didn't go as well as he had hoped.

----- flash back---

"hey"

"oi… what are you doing here?" kakashi tried to behave in a laid-back sort of way, as the abandon ninja caught up with him after running through out the streets of konoha.

"I need to talk to you" kotetso's features screamed serious.

"Oh my…"

"I need you… I need you to talk to iruka for me… I can't face him… but he is the only one who can fix the situation"

"I don't think I can control what iruka does, kotetso"

"You owe me this much"

"I understand what you are going through… but you are old enough to be held accountable for your actions… I didn't force you into anything"

"Held accountable… what if I hold you accountable to what you did… does iruka know… may be I should tell him", it was a clear warning… blackmail more suitably.

Don't get me wrong, kotetso was a good guy in a bad situation. He wanted Izumo back more than anything, and he didn't have much hope. He needed kakashi to woo Iruka, and iruka to persuade izumo to take him back.

"Now there is no need for you to do that" kakashi tried to remain as calm as possible…He would have shed tears but he didn't want to show his weakness. He wanted to tell kotetso about what izumo did… but now… iruka is there… he didn't require kotetsto to meet iruka right now.

----------------- end flash back------------

"ruka… I have something to tell you"

"What's wrong?" he took kakashi'd hand into his. He sensed kakashi's worries.

"First you have to understand that that was 2 month ago… I didn't feel the same way I do now"

"You are making me worry"

"I am sorry… and I only kept it a secret so far because I didn't want to lose you… I am sorry I was selfish"

"kakashi what are you saying"

"iruka… I love you, don't forget that"

"Kakashi just say it"

"iruka… please forgive me… I was kotetso's mistake"

* * *

Since i promised some hotness last time, i was going to write kiba and shino in. Anyway, i changed my mind since i didnt want to drag the ch for too long... anyway i did write a spin off about kiba and shino... "out of love"... here is the link if u wanna give it a try

.net/s/5404840/1/Out_of_love


	5. Chapter 5

hey everyone... hope you are enjoying the story so far... :D i wanted to say that i will start classes soon ( bec classes were delated the last ten days because of swine flu) so i might not update as much.. please enocurage me too update as much as i can the next few days.

please review.

the disclaimer: i dont own naruto...

**

* * *

"kakashi what are you saying"**

**"iruka… I love you, don't forget that"**

**"Kakashi just say it"**

**"iruka… please forgive me… I was kotetso's mistake"**

Iruka paused for a moment in disbelieve, then all the memories started rushing back… it all made sense…. Izumo was noticeably furious at kakashi that other day… why did he forget about that? … It doesn't matter now.

He panted… his head started to get heavier… everything was spinning around…he… he looked up, and saw a blur. It was pale and pitiful. It was kakashi's face. His lips were blue from worry; he had a gloomy frown that screamed "I am sorry…I am such as jerk".

"Iruka" what else could he say that wouldn't drive iruka off the edge.

"Are you okay?"

Iruka was desperate to flee… he felt like he was about to black out… or was it just the heat of his fury? … He would have loved to slap the pale face that was infront of him.

He is not that person… he is not frail… he can't collapse now… they just have been dating for 6 month… it doesn't matter if kakashi is the love of his life… it doesn't even matter if he is never blissful again …. Or does It?... _did he enjoy just watching me act like an ignorant idiot for the past two month… fuck him… pull yourself together iruka… _he always said he would dump a cheater so fast heads would spin.

"I have some place to go"

"Iruka are you sure your are okay… you look like you will faint"

Lacking a reply, iruka marched out of the room and headed towards the apartment door.

"iruka… wait"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he shrieked causing him to lose his voice.

"You don't have any clothes on"

"Oh right" his voice was faint, he almost couldn't hear himself

----

Shortly, he was ready to go out. Kakashi sat on the couch beside the door, just gazeing at him silently, then staring at his back as he walked out.

Kakashi sought to give him some space… But no way in hell he would let his babe out alone in this condition. _What if he faints… he might hurt himself… I should follow him…why did I have to be such a bastard… hurting the person I love the most. _Kakashi was going to put his ninja skills into domestic function today. He was fixated on tailing iruka and make sure he got back home in one piece.

He hung around for little minty to give iruka a head start, and then tagged on. Strange, aren't we? We hurt the people we love the most, and then claim we are trying to protect them… or is it that we're protecting ourselves. Being alone is the worst kind of pain… only a few are lucky enough to find warm embrace… once we find it, we wouldn't give it up so easily.

-----

Iruka drenched under the rain. Kakashi was ready to catch him up and give him an umbrella… but no… iruka would probably stick up that umbrella where its not supposed to be… he changed his mind, he wasn't going to approach iruka. If it came to it, he had a warm jacket and a towel geared up.

Kakashi put his mothering doubts under control, and hid between the bushes as iruka reached his destination. It was his mother and father's burial site.

Iruka lingered infront of the grave stone… not crying… not nothing… suddenly he dropped down… his legs couldn't carry him anymore… he plunged and sat on the wet grass. He buried his face into his hands and weeped.

"IDIOTTTTT…. I am such an IDIOT" iruka screamed at the top of his lungs as the tears made their way down his crimson cheeks and over his scar.

He let his head fall, and it banged as it hit the ground. He watched the rain drops pour over him. The sky was crying… it must have been…

The rain was successful at extinguishing some of the fire inside of iruka… now he felt …mmm… numb… he was just deadened. He shouldn't think anymore tonight…

"So troublesome" a voice echoed, as a figure appeared standing on top of him… he was unquestionably shikamaru… No, he wasn't …. Although he hoped he was… he really has enough with that grown up crap… even his boyfriend was driving him insane… no sex and all… he was kiba.

"Guys you really should put your life under check… why you all seem so broken, man"

"Kiba"

"yes"

"If you don't have sake… go away"

"sensei… I am underage you know… I wouldn't mind if you bought me some bear however" he chuckled.

Iruka sat up, and struggled to recall why he was there. He seemed detached of his worries… he didn't want to acknowledge them anymore.

"Seriously what's wrong with you guys"

"kakashi… that's what's wrong"

"??"

"Hear it from your sensei… don't get close to him… he will consume your soul"

Iruka was joking trying to change the mood. However, a regretful ninja between the bushes was struggling to hold on to his tears… Kakashi didn't shed tears since the day he had to burry his best friend, obito… it wasn't like him to sob and whimper… but it was becoming insufferable to fight that urge.

"What did he do?"

"Don't worry yourself kiba… it is not really worth the thought anyway"

He wasn't worth the thought… iruka was going to leave him… kakashi's visible eye started leaking…

"If it was nothing… you wouldn't be sleeping infront of a burial stone… in the rain... with you shirt inside out"

Iruka glanced at his shirt, It as the wrong way round… He was wearing mismatching shoes too… didn't matter really... he heaved a sigh.

"What's fun to do in the konoha at night… I really want to have some fun"

"Well if it was up to shino… nothing… or watching bugs" Kiba was preoccupied with his predicament.

"You are no fun"

"Get up… and come with me"

"Kiba… just to be clear… I am not that desperate" _I am not so desperate to sleep with someone I used spank for missing class._

"What… you are really have been spending to much time with kakashi"

----

Iruka's jaw dropped almost hitting the ground, as he realized what was going on.

"You can hide in the cupboard ( ch2) but you can't hide from my nose" kiba winked.

Iruka's face glowed with scarlet blush… his ears were getting rosy and hot… He sat infront of one of the many desks… just like a student in detention for his first time… Kiba sensei caught him doing something he shouldn't… and he wasn't clever enough to come up with a excuse.

"It was you…the voice we heard"

"Yes… you guys are really kinky…oh I wish shino was obedient like you" kiba smirked

_Oh god… what did my ex-student see happening… _iruka grasped when he recognized that kiba saw more than he should have.

"Kakashi sensei is really tough on you huh… still you should now better than try to shield your ass while getting a spanking" Kiba was teasingly cute, he loved how his sensei turned all red.

Ass… ass… butt… the words that iruka was allergic too… nooo… kiba didn't see that… he must be rambling…

"To tell you the truth" kiba scratched the back of his head… "It was kind of fun watching you getting punished… for all the times you punished me and naruto" :P

Kiba then patted iruka's on the head, as if he was the older one.

"Cheer up… hey hey… don't cry… stop crying… Is it something I said…? I am soo stupid… come on… you were doing fine… I will kick kakashi's ass for you"

Iruka smiled at the thought of kiba kicking kakashi's ass… however, the smile was intrupted by the snufflesh.

He started revealing to kiba … it was a bit bizarre for him since kiba was his ex student… yet kiba seemed to the have ability to incite everyone to open up

here I started listening to The fray… over my head

"I honestly didn't have a clue... and to think izumo held back because of me… I think I am over my head…where did I go wrong? When did I lose him?"

"well… he seems like a jerk … but he is a jerk you love , right… you know how people can improve… you believe in second chances… that's why you put so much effort into naruto, and me, and all your students"

"Easier said that done…you know… I get what izumo is feeling now… I get why he wanted to get rid of that awful burning deep inside/"

"Now don't do something crazy" Kiba shivered in concern, but changed his attitude 180 degrees all of a sudden. He stretched his neck and leaned on iruka's desk . His face almost bumped into iruka's.

"I am gonna kiss you now"

"what"

"shudup" he pulled held iruka's chin between his thump and index, and moved in for a kiss.

**Bang… **

"My head" Kakashi threw the duster and battered kiba right on the head.

"you hit me in the head… just when I was doing you a favor" Kakashi, the ninja extraordinaire, couldn't hide his smell from kiba's nose. Kiba was a little bit sneaky… wolfish is more fitting.

"Kiba you know better than to touch him"

"Why he doesn't belong to you anymore… he can be mine or whoever's for all you care"

Iruka was thrown back as the two other ninjas exchanged words. He was lost, shocked, and a bit livid at the noisy ninjas.

"kiba why don't you go play with your own insect boyfriend" it sounded childish coming for kakashi… he was five and he didn't want kiba to take his toy… % kiba has his oown towy to pway wid, wuka is minnnne %… iruka a toy! Iruka prepared for some ass kicking…

"May be I take after you… kakashi whore"

"What did you say?"

Now these guys really deserved a time out… and may be a spanking… they were acting like kids.

"You two just shut up… seriously shut up… thanks kiba for your help… you can stop the act now… and kakashi shame on you arguing with someone half you age" He has had it.

"Sorry" they blurted out against there will.

Kiba wasn't actually angry or agitated… instead he was provoking kakashi… he wanted to show him how it would feel to have his boyfriend kiss someone else… if only kiba knew the sorrow blaze that was flaming inside kakashi.

"Kakashi… why are you here?" iruka

"I was worried about you"

"Well you don't have to worry about me anymore… I will move out tomorrow… now you can really focus on what you love most… your icha icha… and your work… I am sorry I was disillusioned thinking you could actually give a crap about someone else… and yes I said crap… a teacher said crap… you know what else… fuck you" although iruka typically had a temper… he didn't have a foul mouth… kakashi seemed to bring out the worse in him.

Kiba stood at the side, silently watching. **SLAP**…iruka slapped kakashi didn't he? Kakashi deserved it… he deserved to be kicked and punched… no wait… that wasn't iruka's hand flying… that's not kakashi's red cheek… this is iruka's tears… why did kakashi slap him?

Kiba moved in and pushed kakashi away. Mean while, he draped an arm around Iruka who blasted into tears as soon as the palm touched his skin.

"yoo—u hitti---ing me too…is it—not enough---you…" Iruka snuffled.

"go away right now" kiba was also aggravated… he was sure he couldn't take down kakashi… but he craved to kill him… why would he slap iruka… he was the one at fault… the shivers of the bruised man under his arm made his blood boil… however kakashi didn't stay for long.

Iruka cried, trembled and whimpered… he was holding together fine until that slap shattered the relics of his world… why did kakashi have to do this to him?... was he set on destroying his dignity?

"wh---y does he ha-te me?" those were the last words kakashi heard iruka speak before he left the class room.

--------

Meanwhile…

Genma caught a glimpse of kotetso sitting at the dark corner of the bar. He has been in quest of him since Izumo was admitted into the hospital; he needed to tell him about what has happened. Although konoha was a place where news traveled faster than light, tsunade made sure no one knew about Izumo's attempt.

* * *

wow that chapter went on forever! anyway please review.. before i go i want to make a recommendation... i recently read a yaoi manga called:Doushitemo Furetakunai ... and i fell in love with it... its really yaoi gold, its hot but not just about sex. the art is amazing 2... so you can find it on ... if you have any thoughts about it message me please.


	6. Chapter 6

hiii everyone... well i am glad i finished this chapter so fast... anyway hope you enjoy it... yes :D there is no kiba and iruka... Kiba is with shino... he was just acting, sorry i should have made it clearer... anyway i think the story is about to end, but i will writing another kakashi and iruka, cause they r my fav couple after all. please review and tell me what you think about the turn of events. i appreciate all of your reviews.

i tried to add some lemon:D

* * *

**Genma caught a glimpse of kotetso sitting at the dark corner of the bar. He has been in quest of him since Izumo was admitted into the hospital; he needed to tell him about what has happened. Although konoha was a place where news traveled faster than light, tsunade made sure no one knew about Izumo's attempt.**

It was hard for Genma to blurt out the words; he knew kotetso was going to be worried sick. He stood before the wretched kotetso. He looked dreadful, something horrible must have happened to these two.

"Kotetso sempai… I have been searching for you"

"Sorry… I didn't feel like talking with anyone"

"Even izumo?"

"How is he?"

"…"

"Genma how is he? Is something wrong?"

"He is better now…Kiba found him before it was too late… don't worry the doctors say he will be just fine"

"Did he try to kill himself?" Kotetso felt a hand tighten around his neck, a weight pushed down on his chest. It was agonizing.

"Yes… but no one knows about it so you have to keep it a secret"

Before giving an answer, kotetso flew out of the pub…. He dashed till his side ached… it has been so long since he has seen izumo… his heart was driving him faster and faster … he wanted to be there for izumo… he could give his life to take izumo's pain away.

----

Izumo scampered through the hospital's corridors, forcing the nurses to grumble… except between his whimpers, and worries, he couldn't have hear a thing.

His speed came to a halt when he reached izumo's door. He feared the worse but he had to twist the handle and go in.

Here there was izumo in his bed, Awake by the visitor.

"Are you okay babe… I am sooo sorry… I never meant to" he seized izumo's palm into his. He kissed it between words, buried his face into it to cover his tears. He was surprised that izumo didn't snatch it away.

"I wasn't there for you/I am soo sorry/I will never leave you again/I will take care of you/ you will never be hurt again/ I promise you I will there for you/I will love you for the rest of my life" he swallowed his whimpers and fanatically kissed izumo's palm inside's. he was nattering so fast, izumo struggled to understand. Still he empathized understood; do you imagine the pain of seeing the person you cherish the most, wishing his own death because of you.

Izumo pulled his hand away… not because he didn't desire for kotetso to hold it… instead he dabbed away kotetso's tears, and softly caressed his fingers over kotetso's burning face

"Don't cry"

"I am scum I am sorry"

"shhhh… its okay…" he didn't care if he was selling himself cheap.

"I will be everything what you want me to be… I can't be away from you anymore", kotetso couldn't stop apologizing.

"tetso… promise me you will only be mine from now and on"

"I promise"

Izumo's hand and fingers kept on fondling kotetso's face through out the sobs. Kindly it warped around kotetso's head and pulled it in for a kiss. Just a supple kiss, but it reassured kotetso. He crawled in the bed with izumo, and settled there weeping. His head was buried between izumo's neck and shoulder. Izumo could feel kotetso's tear drops stain his neck. A tear escaped his eye.

They stayed that way until the tears dried out, headache cooled down, and their hearts stopped bounding. An hour had passed already, when kotetso kissed izumo's neck right were his tears just stained. Izumo chuckled; his neck was always his soft spot. Wow! _I haven't seen izumo smile for so long. _Kotetso reflected. He couldn't help but smile back.

He dug his hands into the pillow under izumo's head and lifted his back. He paused for a second looking at izumo's smile.

"Don't ever stop smiling okay?"

Izumo pulled him from his collar and planted one on his lips. It was hard trying to kiss when he couldn't contain his wide smile. Kotetso took his time warming up izumo's lips before he entered the wet orifice.

Izumo, deliberately, turned upside down to encourage kotetso to untie the hospital robe. He started kissing izumo's neck and moved down his spine. He kissed the flesh just under the small in izumo's back sending a chill up the spine. A moan followed. He helped izumo lay on his side as one of his hands made its way to izumo's member. He tightened his grip around the erection, and went for a thrust. They were moving too fast… but it felt amazing… it has been two month since he last touched izumo. He flipped izumo again, but has a sudden realization. The thing he has in mind wouldn't be pleasurable experience for someone who just had his stomach pumped. On this thought, his grip tightened and the strokes got more rapidly. He didn't want to put any physical strain on izumo. Izumo hasn't been touched for ages, a few pumps would do the trick.

Izumo gave a moan of refusal, but gave in as he approached his relieve.

"lets save it till you are better" kotetso felt the hot liquid gush over his hand.

Those two were meant to be together, but what about kakashi and iruka?

-------

Iruka moaned as he collapsed more and more into kiba's chest. Kiba held his tears in… somehow he felt they could only hurt iruka more. He took off the hair band, and stroked the head decreased the strain on iruka (don't worry! It's an old brother- young brother relation ship). Then he gently placed a brotherly kiss on iruka's forehead.

He remembered how iruka comforted him when he would cry years ago. He would kiss his forehead, stroke his back, hug him, and give him treats. If treats were to console an adult man, kiba would have searched konoha for some and calmed his sensei. Sadly, it only works on children.

"shhhhhh"

"w—hy?"

"Don't think about it anymore… clearly you deserve better"

Tears ran down iruka's cheeks like razor blades. Kiba was warm but it wasn't enough to take away all the pain. That's how izumo must have felt.

These were a couple of painful days; his friend broke down, then attempted sucide, then fought with him, then the love of his life told him he was the one who brke down his friends relation ship, cheated on him, and finally slapped him infront of his ex student.

"iruka sensei… why are you crying"

"wh-at?"

"I remember you telling izumo that a cheater doesn't deserve tears… now he cheated on you, and slapped you… why are you crying?"

"cau-se… I don't know"

"correct me if I am wrong… but weren't you the one who put on a smile even after his parents passed away… the one who stood up for naruto… the one who takes care of students year after year… why would you cry?"

Although it still hurt, iruka had a break through; He shouldn't care for someone who treats him this way, he has been hit hundreds of times harder in battles, he is only making it more degrading by all his tears.

"You should be crying on my shoulder… instead you should be shouting at me because I didn't turn the last mission report yet"

"YOU DIDN'T TURN THE LAST MISSION REPORT YET"

"I shouldn't have mentioned that" kiba whispered to himself

-----

Kakashi stormed out of the school, and into his home. He went straight for the bathroom, and splashed his face before he could look into the mirror. He didn't endure looking at his howling face… actually, he didn't want to see the face of the bastard who hurt iruka.

You might find it strange, but kakashi wasn't a bad guy. This will sound like a cliché, but he was a good person who made a few very bad choices, and a few worse ones. He socially challenged. Why slap iruka you say?

Well, most of what we do when we are angry and hurt doesn't make sense. Mostly he was afraid, ended up screwing the situation even more. When Iruka stated he was going to abandon him, he couldn't take it. He wanted to carry iruka over his sholder and prison him into a cage as if this would keep iruka with him. That was the adrenaline talking, a person in his right mind would know better. Forcing iruka would only keep iruka's body near him, but not iruka's heart. Again what is kakashi thinking? This idea shouldn't be honored by any further thoughts… instead… _think how you lost him… how you will never get him back… how you are a failure …no one will ever love you cause you will cause them pain_. The voice reprehended kakashi. He detested himself so much…

He left the bathroom and got into bed… he didn't think he can sleep tonight but he had to. May be if he gathers himself together, he can somehow explain what happened to iruka tomorrow.

* * *

well it wasnt really lemon, but i dont think a sick guy should do anything physically tiring:D anyway i made kakashi into the bad guy without noticing i guess... :s

hope you enjoy it...

do you think kakashi and iruka should get back together?... well i dont know if i could take my bf back if he slapped me... anyway i dont really know what will happen next!


	7. Chapter 7

hii everyone... i hope you enjoy this chapter:D it contains a true story by the way:D... i think this might be the last chapter, i might add one more or a sequel about how things will turn out to be in the future.

please tell me what you think and review. i really appreciate all of you comments.

just have to mention, First love by Utada Hikaru is amazing!

* * *

It has been two weeks from the time when the turmoil arose; the whole thing seemed more serene now involving izumo and Kotetso. Kotetso moved back in and adopted a puppy, in order to take there relationship to the next level. Every now and then, the diplomatic tone was interrupted as izumo would blackmail kotetso into doing what he wants by broaching kotetso's slip-up. When all's said and done, they were rebuilding there trust.

Then again, the air between kakashi and iruka carried a chill. That chill stretch around and into the houses of konoha. Iruka disregarded kakashi entirely. If kakashi was to approach him outside the mission report room, he would proceed as if kakashi was out of sight. It was a bit juvenile, but lets face it kakashi earned it.

At some point, Iruka was on his shift in the mission report room. He lingered at his desk, reviewing the material for his next class. Right then, kakashi entered.

"Good morning iruka sensei"

"Good morning to you too" he said, still examining the material at hand.

"It's a nice day, isn't it?" kakashi struggled to act like his previous optimistic self to phase in a conversation.

Finally Iruka gazed away from his material, " do you have a mission report to turn in?" _come on, turn it in and go the hell away_… frosty…

"Oh, here you go… I was wondering if you can go over it, and see if there is something that needs fixing"

"Nah… its fine… its not like anyone reads this stuff anyway", it was bizarre being said by iruka; he constantly reprimanded anyone who didn't turn in a faultless report. He would always give the junin grammar lessons after each report.

"iruka… I wanted to…"

Iruka interrupted, and called on to Neji who was still 10 meter away

"You've got a report for me neji?"

It was apparent that iruka just wanted kakashi to go away.

"I am sure Neji wouldn't mind waiting for a few minites, would he?" Kakashi's lopk pleaded neji, _please please say you will be back later_

"Its no problem iruka sensei, it can wait?" he said as he slid out of the room

"Kakashi-sempai… if you will excuse me, this is a place for work not personal chit chat"

"Iruka… please give me a chance to explain… I have a mission tomorrow and I won't be back for a while so…"

"Good luck tomorrow sempai… hope you come back in one piece …really… don't fall and break you neck" a black aura enclosed iruka as he half heartedly wished kakashi good luck. He was really carrying on the grudge. You probably know that iruka is a merciful person, but consider it, what if it would have happened to you? How would you react? Would you be nice to kakashi?

---

A week later, it was the same scene once more. Nonetheless, something was not the same. Iruka's heart jolted as he noticed the figure at the door. There was kakashi, all covered in blood and bruises. He looked horrifying leaning against naruto. He limped to the desk where iruka jumped up and stood in distress.

"The mission report iruka sensei" he handed the paper, and beamed to some extent under his mask. He was evidently in a great deal agony.

"You shouldn't have, we have to get you to the hospital as soon as possible"

"Didn't I tell you kakashi sensei… you should go to the hospital then turn in the damn report some other time" naruto grumbled and shrieked. Naruto budged, stirring kakashi as well, kakashi let out a groan.

"I can't keep iruka sensei waiting naruto… I don't want him to be upset… is the report okay iruka sensei"

Iruka didn't reply instead he got under kakashi's shoulder to help him hobble to the hospital.

"You idiot… you are all messed up, and thinking about the report"

"I was thinking about you not the report"

Naruto glimpsed at them, _something is going on between those too, why don't they get it all in the open and get it over with. _

Iruka intended to scold kakashi, nonetheless he felt the man shiver from pain. Instantly, his mind went blank. He felt his heart heat up as worries filled his mind. _Stupid kakashi why would he do this to himself… he needs to be treated soon… stupid him… stupid idiot… stupid sweet fool... _

It felt uplifting that kakashi would go through all these troubles for him, but still he shouldn't overlook the reason all this started in the first place… it was kakashi's fault… yes it was… except that's not he right time to be thinking about who is guilty… have to get kakashi to the hospital to treat the stupid sweet fool.

----

After kakashi was cared for, he sat in the bed wearing his trademark navy blue sleeveless shirt. Iruka stood infront of him nagging the doctor, like a mother infront of her 5 year old.

"You know doctor, kakashi doesn't eat his vegetables" kakashi blushed. It felt like his mom was scolding him in a meandering way. Every mom has to do it sometime or another.

"Is this right… you should know better… you need your vegetables… it makes your stronger", the doctor accommodated.

"Yes doctor" kakashi nodded as he heaved a sigh.

"Someone, he knows himself, takes hot showers and then walks out in the open air" iruka shot kakashi a look.

"Is that so… you should tell that someone that he will get a cold if he keeps doing that" the doctor humored the worried mommy. Finally he broke free, leaving iruka and kakashi alone.

"You should really look after youself better you know… we break up for 3 week, and you are half dead"

"I prefer to be all dead, sensei, if you are not with me" kakashi said in an unchanging voice. He had his typical look on, but he was speaking from him heart.

"You are doing a good job proving in"

"Well you wouldn't listen to me… so I had to show you"

"Wouldn't listen to you" exclamation mark! "Kakashi you are the one who really has some retarded method of communication… I don't get you… I give up on getting you… what were you thinking"

"I wasn't"

"You know kakashi, when someone is at fault they apologize… give the other person space… you know what you did?"

"I know/"

Iruka interrupted

"You gave me a crappy apology… spied on me… didn't give me a chance to talk… then slapped me and humiliated me infront of my ex-student… seriously what were you thinking?"

"I told you I wasn't, I was…"

"You weren't thinking" it was understandable that iruka was the one who wasn't listening at that moment but kakashi allowed to him talk. After all, He had a lot bottled up.

"you didn't consider my feelings… you were selfish… your are always selfish, and I should have known that you will never change… you are a lost cause kakashi… neither a kiss on my hand (ch3) nor a sweet word form you can erase what you have done… it was the most horrible feeling I have ever felt in my life… I was ashamed of myself", iruka swore he wouldn't cry again so he gagged up his tears.

"iruka…"

"yes"

Kakashi paused, he wasn't good with words

"I am sorry… I really am and I am not trying to make up excuses… because I know nothing will ever take back what I have done… but…"

"but?" iruka hoped that kakashi would say something… anything that would allow for them to embrace.

"I am socially challenged as you said… before you… I never knew what love is… I had meaningless flings that ended before they even started…I didn't learn how to give to that's why I am selfish… but believe me I would give you the world if I can…I cant take it back but I can make up for it"

"huh!" kakashi's words didn't gratify iruka… they sounded like a prerecorded speech

"Kakashi, do you know the definition of selfish? Even if I would to believe that you are so generous to me… what do you have to show for it… cheating on me or beating me…?"

Kakashi was getting more restless. His voice was not stable anymore, nor his expressions were.

"iruka believe me, before I did what I did with kotetso… I didn't know… I didn't know it would hurt this much without you… and afterwards I was so ashamed of myself…"

"bullshit… the person who cheats on someone after dating for 4 month, AND SAYING I LOVE YOU, would cheat after dating for 6 month, a year, 20 years… you are probably lying again" it was grueling for iruka to block kakashi this way… he honestly wanted to forgive and forget him… but he wasn't going to be a fool again… if kakashi didn't convince him then he is better off.

"I didn't lie when I said I love you the first time… I just didn't realize how important you were"

"OH… so I am/"

"You are everything to me… now I realize… I felt guilty, I feel guilty"

"so you made it up for me, by slapping me right"

Kakashi opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water… he was in a loss for words.

"Iruka… I didn't want you to leave me, so I lost it"

"You are not making much sense"

"I… I was scared okay… I didn't want you to go away… I had tons of stupid ideas then… honestly I wanted to just tie you up by my side"

Iruka's eyebrows rose up to his hair line. _What the hell is kakashi saying?_ Kakashi realized that he was wrecking the situation even more. We tried to put eye make up on her, instead we blinded her; this is another Egyptian saying. It basically means, we tried to make the situation better but instead we made it even worse.

"I have been changing since I met you… I mean I was really a hopeless case… and then you entered my life… and I grew a conscious…"

Kakashi whipped the sweat off his face, and took a second to control his teary eyes and continued

"and I know it's a long way ahead of me before I can be a good enough person for you… I don't deserve you… but… I would really be lost without you iruka… please don't give up on me", he pleaded hardly containing his snuffles.

"and?"

"and the slaa-p that was a………………. the outburst of a hopeless man"

"mmm"

"You don't have to make up your mind now… i mean… if give me a chance… I will prove to you that I can become a better man for you"

Iruka gazed at kakashi in silence for a second, and then picked up the get-well basket from the nightstand beside kakashi.

"Prove it and start eating you fruits and vegetables"

"That's banana's… I don't eat…"

"ehm ehm"

"I love banana's… my fav"

SLAP

Guess what! Iruka's hand landed on kakashi's face. The injured man was in utter disbelieve… silence… a dazed look covering his face, now that the red flushed through his cheek.

"Sorry, kakashi, it had to be done"

Kakashi didn't give a reply… he didn't look heated… he looked stunned.

"I couldn't move on if I didn't do that" _he knew it was a gamble… but he curbed himself for long enough. He really needed to do it. _

"I understand…I deserved it"

Iruka swung his hand to pick up a banana, kakashi flinched.

"I am not going to do it again, don't worry"

"Good, cause it really hurts… cause I am all bruised up you know" kakashi slyly reminded iruka that he was a helpless patient.

"oh kakashi…"

"Yes iruka sensei", a faint smile covered his face. He was really happy he is getting a second chance.

"You have to take care of your self, if you wanna live long enough to prove yourself to me… and…"

"and…?"

"You will be sleeping on the coach for good while… so don't rush getting out of the hospital"

"oh boy! Anything else?"

"Take care of that hand too" pointed at kakashi's broken hand.

"Point taken… I can deal with that…" Kakashi was disappointed. His hand was going to keep him company for so many nights. He was thrown out of his thoughts when he noticed iruka was about to say something else.

Wait for it… iruka saved the best punishment last.

"And no icha icha for a month…If you want to prove you love me you have to show me that I come before icha icha"

Kakashi almost started crying!

"oh no" that pain was worse than the pain from his broken rips.

"oh yes"

"yes" he nodded asking iruka if he really meant it?

"yes"

Poor kakashi. Iruka consoled by a sweet kiss on the blushed cheek, as he handed kakashi a peeled banana.

* * *

please review and comment.

Oh:D funny story... about the slap (true story)

My friend's ex bf slapped her once because of what she is wearing. Apparenlty he thought the clothes were disrepectful to him and therefore doubted his manhood or something ~.~. anyway they broke up and she was really upset about it. A while later i was suprized to find out that they got back together... so we went out as a group... they looked fine... suddenly SLAP... it was utterly shocked! apparently she was too upset about the slap that she just has to get back together with him just to pay it back... anyway world war 2 followed! they never talked again... well he deserved it anyway:D


	8. Chapter 8

hey everyone:D sorry for taking so long to update... you see i have been very depressed, and i wanted to be in a better mood to write this... anyway there is some lemon here:D tell me what you think :D i am still practicing with it a bit.

please review and comment... i really like to hear your feedback , and advice

OH i am thinking about writing a bdsm ( well since everything ends up with spanking anyway when i write) romance fan fic, any pairings in mind?? send me a personal message with your ideas, i am open to anything... it doesnt matter if it is too kinky...

* * *

Ch 8

Two weeks have elapseed since iruka decided to grant kakashi a second chance. OH boy did he put him through hell. He wanted to ensure that kakashi learned his lesson.

Kakashi spent a week at the hospital… and let me say this… being used as a pin-cochin for the nurses was much easier than going through iruka's tests of devotion.

First things first, kakashi slept on the couch to steer clear of any undesired contact. He was banned out of the room while iruka changed or slept. He had to clean and cook, "I am not your maid", iruka stated after whining about being the housewife so far in there relationship. The situation called for kakashi to value the sweat iruka put into cleaning after him. As a result, kakashi has to live in iruka's shoes for sometime. Iruka did suffer too you know… kakashi's attempts at he kitchen produced some freaky stuff. However, Iruka always gobbled whatever kakashi came up with. _Is kakashi trying to force me to take over cooking on purpose? _Still, kakashi was doing his best and that was good enough for iruka. He will never make kakashi self-conscious about his cooking.

Two weeks, NO SEX. Iruka would "accidentally" ( wink wink )walk out of the bathroom after a hot bath covered with only the tiniest towel they had.

"oh kakashi you are here, I thought you were out on a mission". Kakashi almost drawled at the scene. He knew he wouldn't be able to enjoy the tanned firm body for a long time to come. Iruka was also approaching his limit, but he got quite a kick from watching kakashi on the verge of having a nose bleed.

On this note, Kakashi hid the icha icha books in the training room and boggy trapped it the day he left the hospital. He wasn't going to let temptation get the best of him. Good right? Nah! That wouldn't be a test … Iruka bought the icha icha series and stacked them on the coffee table. Is that a dare? Iruka was making a plain statement; he was testing kakashi's limit and how much he was committed.

"Kakashi, I am going down now, I wont be back for two hours so please have dinner ready", iruka said as he closed the door behind him. Kakashi waved him goodbye and turned his attention to the onion he was so keenly chopping. I wonder how someone who is so good with conian knives, is so bad at chopping onions.

Bang… the door was forced open.

"Kashi… tell you want I will just bring some take out with me…"

"but I already started… I am making your fav/"

Iruka struggled to come up with a well composed lie; he didn't have enough stamina to tolerate another kakashi meal.

"No No… you have been working hard all day, just sit and try to take it easy tonight", iruka was gone again.

Sincerely, kakashi felt disappointed. He really wanted to cook iruka's favorite meal. He searched for a recipe already, and tried to prepare it when iruka wasn't home before. Then again, may be he was just bored. He wasn't used to lingering at home doing nothing… now that he cant read his beloved icha icha.

Suddenly, the cover of Make out paradise started glowing… well at least in kakashi's eyes. He was alone, iruka wasn't going to be back for to hours, no one would know, right? He can see that woman drawing run and the doodle guy follow. He picked up the ginger book, and stared at the cover. _Oh kakashi what should you do… he will never know… I mean he wouldn't mind if I just scan through it…would he?... _Kakashi pondered a while, and then realized that problem is beyond reading the book. He felt that he was betraying iruka just by holding the book, and he doesn't want to lose him.

The last two weeks have been a nightmare. Sometimes, he had the urge of letting iruka know that he was taking it beyond the limit… what he did wasn't reason enough for him to be a slave for the rest of his life… However, He always shushed himself. Actually, the nightmare wasn't that terrible. He was glad that his babe took him back. Now that everything was out in the open, he felt that they could take there relationship to the nest level. He was relieved he didn't have to lie to iruka anymore.

-----

"I am home"

"I missed you, sensei"

Iruka lips parted, he was just about to declare he missed him too. Yet, he wasn't going to give him the pleasure. He wanted to tease him more, make him learn how his love is hard to come by.

"wow you clean the house again?"

"I had free time; impressed? Do we measure up to his majesty's standards?" Kakashi smirked at iruka. He has been teasing him the same way for the past two weeks.

"May be… His majesty his starving… care for some ramen?" he flashed the take out bag.

After eating, on kakashi's bed (the sofa), iruka decided it was time for him to retreat to his room. He wasn't sluggish yet, but being with kakashi was dangerous.

"where are you going, c'mon, stay more, I miss you"

"No way… and stop looking at me with those puppy eyes… don't make me feel like tha bad guy"

Kakashi was a skittish like a little devil, he knew iruka was starting to crack. He didn't want to rush him. But seriously, he has been living with a serous condition of blue balls for two weeks now!

"Just five more minutes" he pouted cutely. Under that mask, there was a handsome masculine face that can make the enemy's heart squashy when he needed to.

Iruka wrestled with his own devil. "No way, and good night"

A hand seized iruka's "can I at least kiss you good night? I won't be able to sleep otherwise, please"

Damn his flimsy heart, why is it acting up now! "okay, just one kiss…ON THE CHEEK"

He tilted his head to the side to allow kakashi full access to the blushed cheek, and get the lips as far as possible. He pointed his index at the fleshy area. He felt a warmth take over him…Kakashi engulfed him… he cuddled him in-between his wide arms… it felt so … relaxing?... thoughts escaped his mind… he was forced to let everything go…A soft peck followed, which lasted for a few seconds… Kakashi didn't want it to end.

He released him… iruka was already light headed

"Sweet dreams okay… I will miss you iruka sensei"

"o-h…i--- you have been good today… may be I should stay for five more minutes"

"That would be good", they both nodded as they lost themselves to a long gaze.

Kakashi moved in for a kiss… closer and closer… then he stopped. He didn't want to upset iruka, he still remembers the deal. Iruka, on the other hand, went all the way through. He grabbed head and pushed it a pit forward. Their lips met passionately, more loving than lusting.

Kakashi reached out an arm, and softly laid a palm over iruka's cheek bone. He tilted both of there heads as he locked their lips together. Iruka's lips felt so smooth, so soothing. Kakashi parted his lips, iruka's lips fitting in between burning red rims. Kakashi bit the flesh with his tenderly and pulled away, once with the bottom and once with the upper lip. He stopped when he felt a wet muscle asking for a way in. he complied. Iruka moaned, the hot carven was so tasty.

Kakashi's hands were just about kept in check. He locked his fingers together, to avoid being lured in. Iruka's hand, in contrast, found there way up and under kakashi's pajama top. He fondled with the erect bud. The gesture, gave kakashi the green light. His fisted the covered rear. The fit was perfect, it almost seemed like it was meant for his hand. He squeezed kindly then ruthlessly, just the way iruka liked it. He fought the urge to slap the bubble, but gave it and gave a supple smack to test the airs. Iruka jerked his hip back to meet the hand, and whimpered. The next smack wasn't as gentle as the first, the blows became more vigorous. Iruka didn't mind, he has grown fond of spanking… perhaps more than he would like kakashi to know… Kakashi alternated his hands; each cheek got its share of smacks.

Iruka moved his boy forward to straddle kakashi, while kakashi took of his shirt. Iruka bent down over kakashi's nipples and licked the left then the right. He took the first into his mouth, and flicked his tongue. Kakashi jerked his body at the new sensation, his member twitched.

"You like that?"

"Yes sensei"

Kakashi pulled down iruka's pants, so that the red shaded rear was exposed. The shade of red was still too pale to kakashi's liking. Spanking for other clothes never yielded the results he hoped for, he needed more contact with flesh. He pinched the skin, forcing iruka to bit kakashi's nipple in response. Two smacks followed, and everything resumed.

So Far So Good, but kakashi was greedy. His naughty fingers barely touched the entrance, under he pretence of a stroke. Kakashi was very cautious when it comes to matter of iruka's back way. Iruka, in turn, was very sensitive to the topic. No one touched him there before kakashi, and it took kakashi four month to take its virginity. If iruka was to show any sign of distress, he wasn't going to push his luck.

Amazingly, Iruka didn't object. Now kakashi had more freedom, but still didn't rush. He teased the hole, spread the cheeks with one hand, and the other circled around the muscle. He could sense iruka's reaction, as his tongue became sloppy. He needed to get iruka's pants off to able to spread him wider.

"Pants"

iruka didn't mind, he stood up for a minute to take off both his pants and shirt, kakashi did the same. _What's up with iruka today? It's not like him to give in that easy. _Still, kakashi was not going to object and snub over bliss.

Iruka was back onto of kakashi. Now completely nude, his member was twitching begging for kakashi's hand. Without any hesitation, kakashi answered the calling. The throbbing erecting glistened when kakashi's hand spread the pre-cum over its whole. A series of strokes followed, as well as a series of pants. Iruka seemed horny… at least compared to his regular self.

"kakashi—ahh ah—I … I need you?"

"need me?"

If it hasn't been ages since last time he had sex, kakashi would have responded differently. Normally, he would drive the shy iruka to the point in which he starts begging for relief. Not this time however, he complied.

You wont believe what happened next… iruka moved away from kakashi, laid his back over at the other side of the sofa. He pulled his knees into his chest, and spread his hole with his fingers… LIKE A SLUT

_DOES IRUKA REALLY NEED IT THAT BADLY… _iruka always ended up loving it and wanting more, but he was never that "slutty"

"I need you in me now… please kakashi" he made a face that almost drove kakashi crazy. He was blushed, almost in pain, and horny.

Kakashi swallowed, he shouldn't be too eager, he doesn't want to inflict any pain on iruka. He scanned the room for anything that can be used as a lube; he really didn't want to walk all the way into bedroom to find one. After all, his erection was screaming, it was almost painful. Finally, with nothing at sight, he made his way to the bed room.

He nearly sprinted. Finally he was back; he covered his fingers in the glistening oil on his way over.

"Kakashi, please…" iruka whined.

Kakashi in turn, spread more lube than needed over the crotch and firm contacting muscle, he liked it this way. Iruka entrance twitched, it needed to be filled right now.

Kakashi rushed to put one finger in, but then slowed down. Gradually, he eased it inch by inch. Iruka arched his back, as soon as kakashi's finger was fully in.

He felt like a virgin again, not being penetrated for a month. His insides burned and sucked on the finger. Soon enough, kakashi thrust he finger in and out rapidly. iruka plunged his bottom against it, craving for more.

"ahhh"

Kakashi realized he found kakashi's sweat spot. He started targeting it, applying pressure. As soon as felt iruka closing up on him, he sensed that iruka was approaching his limit, so he took his finger out.

"why did you stop" iruka frowned

"I have something better for you"

"no please prepare me some more… its still too soon"

Kakashi can't say no to that, he reentered his finger. He felt iruka grab his other hand and place on his dick. He got he hint, and started jerking him off.

Taraaaaaa! Iruka exploded all over his chest, and kakashi's hand. Iruka wanted to lay in kakashi's arms, he was limp. Except, the sex wasn't to harsh so he sucked it up.

"Thank you kakashi, have a good night sleep okay" iruka suddenly jumped off the couch and headed towards his bed room.

Kakashi's jaw fell off. _What? What's going on? What just happened? _He was perplexed for many reasons, 1) iruka just got off in the middle of sex. 2) Most of his blood was in some other brain, down there.

"iruka, what do you mean?… come back don't be like that"

iruka smiled as he locked his door, now he understands how entertaining it was for kakashi to leave him hanging every time.

* * *

well the lemon will improve last time... may be some twist??:D

please review:D:D


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone... New chapter.

I know it has been so long, i am sorry for the delay... I have another Kakashi*Iruka fic, if you wanna take a look. It is very different than this one, anyway its name is "too hot to handle"

Beware: SPANKING, Tons of LEMON ( i mean tons!)

please review, your reviews really encouraged me.

* * *

**Recap:**

Kakashi cheated on Iruka with Kotetso. When Kotetso admitted his sin to his bf Izumo, their relation fell apart. Later, Izumo accepted kotetso back, meanwhile Iruka was told about Kakashi's indiscretion. Gladly, the silver head was granted another chance under certain conditions; no icha icha, and no boo shika boo boo (that sounded so silly :D)

**CH 10:**

Iruka sat on the floor between the couch and the coffee table correcting assignments. Kakashi rested on the couch occupying himself by playing with Iruka's pony tail. He would remove the hair band, receive a glare for Iruka, put it back on, and finally take it off again.

"Aren't you done yet?" Kakashi garbled.

"Almost"

"Irukaaaa senseiiii," now kakashi was whining like a five year old in toy store.

"Grow up"

Kakashi hissed, and snatched the papers from Iruka's hand.

"Kakashi, give them back." Iruka was dead serious.

"Only if you kiss me in return," kakashi pouted

"You are being annoying."

Kakashi was actually hurt by what Iruka said so he decided to give the papers back. He turned his back to Iruka and sulked.

"Such a baby" Iruka heaved a sigh… annoyed by Kakashi up until he realized that the other man was really upset.

"Iruka…"

"Yes"

"I am sorry I made you hate me"

"I don't hate you"

"Well, you don't love me anymore"

"Stop talking nonsense Kashi… You know I…"

"You can't even say it."

"I LOVE YOU… here, I can say it… Kakashi seriously I can't give you all my attention every single moment that I am awake."

Kakashi had become really insecure lately… He didn't want to lose the love if his life… He couldn't bare, accept, or even imagine his life without the brunette… How can't he be insecure!

"Kakashi, I heard that you were with kotetso today, I shouldn't worry right?"

"Just talked about work stuff"

"So you didn't go to his apartment?"

"I waited for him outside the door"

"Why?" Iruka was getting edgy; he didn't really appreciate Kakashi hanging out with his mistake… Kakashi should know that.

"He wanted to give me some stuff" Kakashi, on the other hand, was getting irritated by the interrogation.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Some stuff, Iruka, what's up with all the questions… don't you trust me anymore?"

"How can I trust you in a situation like this? Kakashi are you an idiot?… don't hang out with him again. Do you know how will Izumo react if he knew you visited his apartment?" The words were getting heated and heated…

"**I didn't enter the apartment, IRUKA**" Kakashi didn't understand why he had to reemphasize what he just said.

"Kakashi, it seems to me/"

"I am sorry" Kakashi interrupted Iruka with the apology before Iruka had the chance to break up or reprehend.

"I swear to you it was completely innocent… if you are not comfortable with him around me… then I will keep my distance… Don't worry… you come before anything else" Sometimes, you just have to swallow your pride when it comes to love.

"Kakashi Hetake…" Iruka's serious tone alerted Kakashi. Was he going to get it?

"What should I with you? You are like a naughty student, who starts apologizing as soon as he is caught… and looks so damn cute that the teacher starts feeling guilty for catching him in the act," Iruka went on and on.

"Would it make you feel better if you spank me?" Kakashi looked sober, I swear.

Iruka looked like a fish out of water, his jaw dropping. Every time, he moved his lips to utter out a word, he decided against it.

"Well, if you keep up your mischief, I just might!" It was an empty threat from a self conscious man. He had experience spanking 8 year olds before, but never grown up men… he was always the one over the knee.

Suddenly, Kakashi got off the couch and slid over Iruka's thighs. His bottom was just beneath Iruka's right arm.

"When did you become a masochist, huh kakashi?"

"I just think I should be punished," perhaps Kakashi wanted to wash all the guilt away… may be he wanted Iruka to get out some of the bottled up anger… he hated when the sensei was passive aggressive.

"Fine," Iruka pulled down Kakashi's sweats and boxers until they were around his knees. He scanned the table infront of him for something to spank kakashi with… he knew that for a ninja trained to withstand brutal torture, a hand wasn't going to be enough punishment. Luckily, his wooden ruler right infront of him.

"Keep still, Kakashi" Iruka ordered decisively… however, on the inside, he didn't believe he was about to do what he was about to do… he must be going crazy, he thought.

Iruka started off slow and gentle, smacking the bum with moderate strength… it truly felt relieving. Almost immediately, he felt he was losing control over his hand. He smacked harder and harder… More brutal.

Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack

Kakashi started moaning, and wiggling his rear. His ivory bubble was now tainted with a huge of crimson red, sore, and on fire.

"Iruka," Kakashi whimpered, the punishment was harder than he expected… It was almost too much.

"Okay, Iruka, That Enough"

Iruka didn't stop, instead he tighten his grip on the ruler, and put twice as force and speed in each smack. He disciplined each cheek with five strikes each time, shifting from this side to this side.

Kakashi's eye started to tear up… Partly because of the sting and in part because he discovered how much Iruka was bottling up.

"I wo-AH AH-n't d---o it ag-ain, sensei, please ah please please stop ah"

Slowly but surely, Iruka regained his composure. Over his lap laid a very red punished bottom, forcing him to feel guilty. He rubbed the sizzling flesh and planted a soft kiss on each bum.

Kakashi sat up, assisted by Iruka. He straddled his sensei, waiting for a reaction. Iruka was crying… how come kakashi didn't notice that before… oh yes… he was being punished.

Iruka kissed Kakashi's swollen lips. He held the ivory face with both hand and brought him in for a more aggressive kiss. He bit the rims… kissed the cheeks, eyes, and forehead like a maniac.

Their hands explored each others bodies, and it felt so good… OH GOD, it has been so long!

The brunette's lips parted with the milky face, and moved lower. He lifted kakashi's shirt over his shoulder, and took in one of the nipples into his mouth… he was so wet and warm. He flicked his tongue over the erect bud, as his hand grasped another erect member.

Kakashi started moaning, as Iruka's mouth pleasured and sucked on nipple, while his hand twisted and fondled the other.

Iruka was never this lustful… he was never this bold and passionate… yes… yes… it felt like he was out of his mind… he was a different person… one with no bashfulness or timidity.

His fist stroked Kakashi firmly and rapidly. The fair skinned waist jerked into the hand trying to obtain more pleasure.

Suddenly Kakashi felt a welcomed intrusion teasing his muscular ring, trying to stretch his entrance. Iruka's tanned middle finger pressed hard into the hole forcing Kakashi to gasp in pain.

Suddenly, Iruka unzipped his pants… He would have taken more time to prepare Kakashi bearing in mind that kakashi was only penetrated once before… but he was too horny now… too horny to even this about lube…

He relaxed his legs, right after he pushed the coffee table away to allow for more room. He lifted Kakashi up and positioned his entrance right over the throbbing erection… a rock hard cock dieing to fill Kakashi's insides.

He pull Kakashi down, and arched his waist up entering Kakashi. It took some force to get the head in, but he managed to do it.

A tear escaped Kakashi's eyes.

"It hurts"

"It will get better, don't worry"

He continued to push inside of Kakashi until his was all in. He knew it must have not been easy for Kakashi, he felt how tight he was after all. OH F**k, Kakashi sucked on him so lusciously… and the sounds he made… were out of his world… Kakashi might have been a stud as a seme… but he was marvelous as a uke.

Iruka paused for a minute to allow Kakashi to get used to his size… which was remarkably huge… thick more than long.

Shortly, he started thrusting hard into Kakashi. He found act very difficult in his position, covered in Kakashi's weight… so he slowly propped Kakashi until his back was against the carpeted floor. He lift the legs over his shoulders and positioned himself. In less than a second, he was pounding hard against the pale hole.

He plunged his erection inside of Kakashi at different angles, until he heard Kakashi gasp and harshly groan… He found the sweet spot… Every single following thrust targeted the sensitive nerves perfectly driving Kakashi out of his mind.

The excitement, the tightness of Kakashi nearly virgin insides, and the delicious sound were driving Iruka near and near to his edge.

He handled the red swollen member of the man beneath him, and started pumping hard. It was probably less the five strokes until Kakashi exploded all over Iruka's hand, and his stomach. Iruka followed filling Kakashi with his juice.

Iruka fell over the other's body… He felt Kakashi pant hard and fast.

"Are you okay, Kakashi?"

"Yeah… that was amazing"

"Kakashi…" Iruka whispered into the ear… wet vapor teasing Kakashi's neck.

"Yes sensei."

"I think I love you," one more whispered word that meant the world to Kakashi.

"I love you too… oh god… I thought you will never say it again… I am so happy" Kakashi planted a kiss on the visible flesh of Iruka's cheek. The rest hid next to Kakashi's neck, nibbling.

* * *

Please review, should i write more?


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Everyone,

I can't believe it has been a year since I wrote this fiction.

I just wanted to let you know that since it's complete, I am intending to delete it off this website. If you ever want a copy of it, send me a message.


End file.
